DESCRIPTION: The Research Development Core proposes to promote aging research at the University of Washington by (1) awarding 3 or 4 individual small grants to develop pilot studies in the biology of aging each year of funding and (2) providing 50% salary support for one junior faculty member in each budget year. A faculty award would be for a two year period. Infrastructure for announcement and review of the awards is described.